The Legend Of Spyro: The Falling Darkness
by Kendell
Summary: TLOS: A New Dawn 2. The advent of the new Dark Master Red and the insidious Herald of Darkness Desputier begins a race against time. Can Spyro save the world, and his very soul, before everything is consumed by the falling darkness? Preview up!


This is the sequal fic to my "The Legend Of Spyro: A New Dawn fanfic. If you haven't read it yet, you probably should before reading this. Anyway, this is just the preview, I hope to have the REAL story up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>You have faced many dangers, young Dragon… But I fear your most dangerous challenge is now upon you,"<em> _said Ignitus' voice, worry present in his foreboding tone. "Something has happened at the Well Of Souls…"_

The ruins of the Mountain of Malefor lay quiet… Until a loud explosion echoed from deep inside…

"_The Well of Souls? I thought it was destroyed when Malefor escaped…"_ _replied Spyro's voice, full of confusion and uncertainty._

A powerful sphere of explosive flames blew rubble away deep within that infernal pit…

"_It was not destroyed. The Well of Souls is the resting place of the evil spirits of this world; it can never truly be destroyed… It was only buried… Now it has been unearthed…"_

More Fire Bombs continued to rip through the rubble, slowly but surely unearthing a hole in the ground through which a purple energy poured skywards…

"_Unearthed? By who?"_

A large Fire Dragon marched forwards, blowing away another piece of rubble with a powerful Fire Bomb. His scales were red in color, his stomach and wing membranes a dark yellow. He had dark yellow eyes with red irises, two large, purple horns curving upwards off his head. Purple, backwards pointing spines ran down the length of his back, his tail ending in an arrow-like purple tip. The golden gauntlets adoring his front legs sparkled in the purple light as he approached the infernal abyss known as the Well Of Souls.

"_A black hearted dragon driven by jealousy and a lust for power that rivals that of Malefor himself…"_

"The Well of Souls…" said the Fire Dragon, looking into the darkness below him, the wailing of thousands of evil souls greeting his ears… He replied with an evil smile as the purple energy reflected off his greedy eyes.

"_He is the one who has unearthed that evil place… He and his ally…" explained Ignitus in a grim tone. _

A dark, sickly green vortex opened in the ground nearby, followed by an eruption of black smoke. The smoke rose into the air, taking the shape of a skeletal dragon with only rotten, decayed skin in places on his frame, a tattered grey cloak covering his body with a sickly green flame burning in his chest and for his eyes. His horns where curled backwards and around, like that of a goat, and he had a transparent, shadowy aura where skin would normally be. As his skeletal wings somehow kept him aloft, the evil dragon's fiery eyes fell upon Fire Dragon.

"_Why?" asked Spyro's still bewildered voice._

The skeletal demon looked to the Well of Souls and motioned for he who had sought his aid to step over it with a simple motion of his hand. Once the Fire Dragon had done so, his vile accomplice began chanting an ancient, evil incantation in a long lost language; the Well flashing brightly with each word, the power growing within it and its inhabitants wailing louder.

"_He desires power… The power to crush all that stands in his way… The power to conquer the world… Power which he now possesses…"_

A massive pillar of purple light erupted out of the Well Of Souls, blasting straight through the rock which had collapsed into it and high into the sky for several minutes… Then all was quiet except the sound of rock and debris raining down from the sky after the eruption of dark power.

"_A new Dark Master has taken the throne…"_

The lich-like dragon placed an ornate golden necklace around the now dark yellow throat of the Fire Dragon, a dark purple jewel glowing in the necklace's center.

"… _Darkness is falling…"_

The skeletal dragon approached the spot where the Fire Dragon stood hidden in shadows, the lich-like villain's bony tail curled around a golden scepter with a mass of purple Dark Crystals at it's top. He held it out and a blood red tail swung out of the darkness, wrapping itself around the scepter and pulling it back to it's new master, a pair of now glowing red eyes peering out from the shadows at his new weapon. In the darkness, hundreds of green eyes lit up brightly, three sets directly behind him in the shadows.

"_Only you and your allies stand between this evil and its conquest of our world… I only hope you are ready, young Dragon…"_

"… _We are…" replied Spyro, clear determination in his voice._

**The Legend Of Spyro: The Falling Darkness, coming soon…**

* * *

><p>Alright, I don't think there's any question who one of the main villains is, is there? But I should note that BOTH of these villains were mentioned in the previous fanfic, though one was in a quick mention as a mythological being.<p>

Also, something I want to know, answer honestly. What did you guys think of the songs in the previous fic? Should I do MORE this time? Like have them happen more often with more characters than just Cyros? I'd give some explanation, but I'm just wondering if having more songs, if I do it right, would help or hurt the fanfic. Please let me know! Alright, see you soon!


End file.
